


holding your hand (we wander to the depths)

by SilverMoonSky



Series: ML Oneshots [78]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant-centric, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, facing insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: For the longest time, Juleka didn’t have the words to describe the way she feels. She’d never seen a girl fall in love with a girl anywhere; she’d always thought she was supposed to love a guy. Someone like Nathaniel or Kim or Max, someone who would love her the way Nino loves Alya or Ivan loves Mylene.And then Juleka started getting closer with Rose, and things. . . .changed.The time they’ve spent together has brought her to so many different realizations, and with time, she’s discovered that a girl loving a girl as more than friends isokay.It’s not wrong,she’snot wrong for having those feelings, and she’s notdifferentin a bad way.Juleka loves her.Of course she loves her.---Or, in which Juleka struggles to find the courage to finally confess to Rose.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Juleka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: ML Oneshots [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643566
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	holding your hand (we wander to the depths)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theriveroflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/gifts).



> For River, written for the exchange on the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! A huge thank you to [Mini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNoire) for betaing and listening to my rambling <3
> 
> The title of this fic comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zw2SgJXWP-4).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_You can do it._

Juleka nervously looks down at the bouquet of roses in her arms, taking in a deep breath as she peers across the courtyard.

_You’ve got this._

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. This shouldn’t be too hard, right?

_It’ll go well! It’ll be fine!_

All she has to do is confess her feelings to Rose. To tell Rose about the way her heart races whenever she’s around. To tell her how she wants to hold onto her and never let her go. To finally let the girl Juleka loves so much know that she _loves_ her, to finally confess and give her the valentine and maybe, just maybe, she’ll say she returns her feelings, too—

_But what if she says no?_

In an instant, Juleka’s confidence shatters.

This is the one thought that keeps her from running to Rose and spilling her feelings out.

Juleka takes in another deep breath and hugs the bouquet of roses tighter against her. She has no idea what she’ll do if Rose says no; she hasn’t thought that far yet, nor does she want to think about the possibility.

But it _can’t_ be a possibility, right? That’s what everyone around her keeps telling her. Luka says that, her friends say that, and the more she acknowledges it, the more she wants to believe the possibility.

 _Still, it could happen,_ another part of her mind taunts. _She could reject you. You never know how she’s truly feeling._

Juleka would like to believe that Rose feels _something_ more about her. After all, there are the times when they sit next to each other, listening to music as Rose puts her head on Juleka’s shoulder; the times when Rose smiles as she braids Juleka’s hair (even if Juleka ends up taking it out soon after, but Rose never minds); when Rose falls asleep with her head on Juleka’s lap; and then there are those _looks_ the rest of the girls in their class give them after each instance, the ones that convince Juleka that there _is_ something more between them, something that perhaps she’s never seen before—

But who knows? Maybe Rose just sees her as a friend.

_She could say no._

Juleka bites her lip. Her eyes are still closed as she takes in a few more deep breaths, trying to fight back the negative thoughts.

Rose _could_ say no. There are so many things about this confession that could go wrong. Juleka doesn’t even _know_ if Rose is into girls, and yet, thinking about the way they interact, thinking about how close they already are. . . .

She _hopes_ Rose doesn’t say no.

_You can do this._

And Juleka will continue to hope.

_You’ve got this._

Because in this moment, hope is all she has.

_It’ll be okay._

Juleka lets her eyes flutter open again, taking a moment to adjust to the environment around her before finding Rose standing at the edge of the courtyard. From the looks of it, she’s conversing with some of their classmates. Juleka frowns and looks down at the bouquet in her arms again.

_You can do this._

_You’ve got this._

_It’ll be okay._

_Rose won’t—_

“Hey, Juleka!” 

She jumps, the voice startling her. Juleka barely manages to grasp onto the bouquet as she whips around, feeling panic rise within her at the sudden greeting.

_Who is—_

_Oh._

“Hi,” she says softly, letting herself relax.

Adrien awkwardly smiles and rubs his hand against the back of his neck. “Sorry if I startled you,” he says, “I just thought I’d say hi.”

Juleka nods, briefly glancing up at him before looking back down at the bouquet. Adrien follows her gaze. His eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh, are you going to finally confess to Rose?”

Juleka peers up sharply. “H-How—”

“The bouquet! And the pink roses? Not very subtle.” Adrien lets out a laugh and adds, “plus, you’ve been looking straight at her.”

“Oh.” Juleka blushes as her gaze buries itself back towards the roses in her arms.

_It seems like everyone knows, then._

Does this mean everyone knows about the way she feels? Has everyone been waiting for her to confess this entire time? Perhaps there’s always been something between her and Rose and she’s just never noticed?

The thought is a bit scarier to her than it should be.

“So, what’s your plan?” Adrien asks in excitement. “Are you going to hand Rose the bouquet? And then tell her about your feelings? Or ask her out on a date and then tell her?”

If her friends and her classmates and her brother have known all along, if they’re so eager about what she’s going to do. . . .

_What happens if you let down all of the people who are rooting for you?_

She feels her mouth go dry at the thought.

“Juleka?”

_What happens if this goes wrong?_

As she thinks about Adrien’s questions, as she ponders about what would happen when she tries to confess. . . . Juleka’s heart races as she realizes she doesn’t have answers.

_What happens if Rose rejects you?_

What _is_ her plan? What is she even trying to do?

_You can’t really expect yourself to actually go up to Rose and state exactly how you feel, can you?_

The negative thoughts keep pouring in.

_That’s too optimistic of you._

She shuts her eyes, unable to fight them off.

_Knowing you, you’ll probably freeze up and won’t be able to say a thing._

She was foolish to think she could ever avoid the doubt.

_Maybe this is a bad idea after all._

Perhaps she just isn’t worthy of love, least of all worthy of Rose’s love, not when she’s like this, not when—

“Hey,” Adrien says in concern, “You okay? You’re shaking.”

It’s only when he says that that Juleka realizes her arms are trembling, struggling to hold the bouquet upright. She looks down at the ground and breathes in deeply.

“Y-Yeah, I-I just—”

_You’re so lame._

She wishes she could find the power in her to disagree.

But she can’t.

_What if Rose says no?_

_What if she doesn’t love me the same way?_

_What if this means—_

Juleka suddenly feels hands firmly press on either one of her shoulders, snapping her out of her thoughts. She takes in another deep breath and looks up, finding Adrien standing right in front of her.

“Hey,” he says softly, “you’ve got this.”

Juleka bites her lip as her gaze darts around, looking anywhere but at Adrien.

_But what if—_

“I promise. Rose isn’t going to say no to you.”

That’s what everyone keeps telling her, it’s what she wants to believe, but—

“What if she does?” Juleka mumbles. “What if Rose—”

“Do you love her?”

The way he asks the question compels her to finally meet Adrien’s gaze. In the midst of everything happening around them, in the midst of everyone else in the courtyard, Adrien looks at her earnestly, almost as if he’s reliving his own memories.

_Do you love her?_

Juleka’s own moments with Rose flash through her mind.

She could think of so many, to be honest, and it would never be enough to describe the emotions she feels. Throughout the past few years, Juleka’s shared so much with Rose; Rose has been by her side in her most joyful moments, and even more so, she’s witnessed Juleka at her lowest points and has only continued to support her.

For the longest time, Juleka didn’t have the words to describe the way she feels. She’d never seen a girl fall in love with a girl anywhere; she’d always thought she was supposed to love a guy. Someone like Nathaniel or Kim or Max, someone who would love her the way Nino loves Alya or Ivan loves Mylene.

Back then, she’d wondered if she would ever find someone the way the movies and books described.

(She’d wondered if she was wrong for not finding it appealing.)

And then Juleka started getting closer with Rose, and things. . . . _changed._ The time they’ve spent together has brought her to so many different realizations, and with time, she’s discovered that a girl loving a girl as more than friends is _okay._ It’s not wrong, _she’s_ not wrong for having those feelings, and she’s not _different_ in a bad way.

Juleka loves her.

Of course she loves her.

She’s never loved anyone else the way she loves Rose. And she doesn’t want that to change.

For the first time today, she finally has an answer to one of Adrien’s questions.

“Yes.”

_I love her._

Adrien smiles at her wistfully. “Then if you really want a chance, you should tell her. The worst thing she could say is no,” he adds when he sees her hesitation, “right? And how will you know if she’ll say yes if you don’t try?”

He’s right.

He’s right and she _knows_ it, and even though her nerves continue to tell her that perhaps this isn’t the best idea, that perhaps it’ll go wrong or Rose will reject her. . . .

_You’ll never know if you try._

That’s the same thing Luka’s told her over and over again, and now, the same words are coming from Adrien.

Juleka nervously brushes her hair away from her eyes. “Are you sure?”

Adrien nods. “Yeah, I am.”

Juleka takes in a deep breath. “Okay.”

_You’ll never know if you try._

It’s with this mindset Juleka finds herself stepping away from Adrien, bidding him thank you before turning towards where Rose stands. It’s with this mindset she walks in that direction, clutching the bouquet tightly, and it’s with this mindset that she repeats a mantra in her head over and over again.

_You can do this._

_You’ve got this._

_It’ll be okay._

_Rose won’t—_

“Oh!” Rose exclaims excitedly. “Do you really mean it?”

Juleka stops in her tracks and frowns. She stands several meters away from where Rose and Nathaniel are conversing. Their backs face towards her.

“Yeah!” Nathaniel says in what seems to be equal enthusiasm. “I was thinking, if you, well, wanted to—”

“That’s so sweet! I’d love to join you!”

_Join you._

Juleka bites her lip, letting the words sink in. What does Rose mean when she says—

“R-Really?” Nathaniel seems surprised. “But I thought you were busy.”

“No, I’m free!” Rose says. “I’d love to.”

“Awesome! Then I’ll see you later.”

As Juleka stands there, trying to comprehend the interaction that had just happened between them, she watches as Nathaniel holds out something to Rose.

Juleka’s heart sinks.

_A card._

Rose takes it into her hands. “Thanks, Nath!”

_It looks like a card._

Valentine’s Day is around the corner. It’s the reason Juleka’s trying to confess in the first place, but Nathaniel has given Rose a card, and they plan to meet later about something. . . .

“Bye, Rose!”

_It sounds suspiciously like a date._

Juleka wishes she’s wrong, but the more she watches the scene unfold in front of her, the more she’s convinced. Why else would Rose suddenly be so excited about something? Why else would Nathaniel look so happy as he walks away? Why else would Rose be clutching the card to her chest, rocking back and forth on her heels as if she’s excited, why else would Nathaniel even _give_ her a card in the first place if didn’t mean—

 _You’re so,_ so _lame._

All her self-control—and with it, her self-confidence—shatters.

Juleka drops the bouquet, feeling her heart race as tears begin to sting her eyes as she whips around and begins to run. She ignores the way Rose calls out to her, or the way Adrien looks at her in concern. She runs and runs and runs, and finally ducks into a classroom where she’s sure no one will find her.

What a friend she is.

She should’ve _known._

Juleka stumbles to her knees and sinks to the ground.

She should’ve _known_ this wouldn’t work out. She should’ve known Rose would never be in love with her. After all, how could she? Not when Juleka can’t even talk to anyone half the time. Not when she’s always been invisible and she’s someone who—

“Juleka?”

She buries her face against her knees as she holds back tears.

_Someone who doesn’t deserve Rose’s love._

Why did Juleka ever think she could pull this off?

“Hey,” Adrien says softly, sitting down beside her, “I hope you’re okay.”

Juleka doesn’t answer him.

_Of course she doesn’t love you._

_Who does?_

“I. . . . I saw you running away. You run so fast.” He chuckles, before clearing his throat as his tone grows serious. “I saw you were upset. What happened?”

Juleka turns her head in his direction to see Adrien awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, as if he’s unsure what to say.

Despite her own inhibitions, Juleka slightly smiles. She appreciates him trying.

“I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” He frowns. “I saw you went up to Rose. . . . but why didn’t you talk to her? Did she say something?”

The memory of what happened plays through her mind again. Juleka looks down at her palms.

“She was talking with Nath,” she murmurs, “and Nath asked her out on a date. A-And. . . . I think she said yes.”

Adrien pauses. “Wait. So Rose—”

“Doesn’t love me,” Juleka whispers.

The thought is painful to even think, let alone say out loud.

“Juleka, no.” Adrien shakes his head. “That’s a lie. Of course that’s not true.”

“Well, she loves me,” she mutters, “but just not the way I love her.”

There’s silence between them for a few moments as Adrien processes her words. Juleka sighs. The conversation between Rose and Nathaniel plays in her head over and over again; she’d _thought_ Nathaniel had Marc, but apparently not.

But even as Juleka tells this to herself, she feels like something is wrong. She _knows_ Rose; she _knows_ Nathaniel. It seems impossible to believe that they have that sort of relationship. It’s the narrative Juleka’s brain tells her, and yet. . . .

“You know,” Adrien says softly, “back when Marinette was the only one I was dating, we had a lot of miscommunication between us.”

Juleka turns back towards Adrien to see him looking at her solemnly.

“We assumed a lot of things about each other, because we weren’t completely honest. A lot of that stemmed from looking at a situation and interpreting it the wrong way, when in reality we didn’t have the full picture.”

“Oh.” Juleka bites her lip, realizing what he’s getting at.

(Neither of them notice a purple butterfly flying into the room. Neither of them notice when it flies away soon after to find another victim.)

“And. . . .” Adrien hesitates before continuing. “It took us a while to actually figure out things between us. It was a lot of time we could’ve saved back then if we just voiced the insecurities we had about each other.”

It begins to click.

“Or rather,” he adds, “the insecurities we had about _ourselves. . . ._ that caused us to feel that way in the first place.”

_Oh._

“And I think,” Adrien says softly, “I think your insecurities are making this worse for you. I don’t know what you heard, but I _know—”_

He doesn’t finish his sentence.

The instant they both hear a loud crash from outside of the classroom, they both jump to their feet. Adrien immediately runs towards the window and peers out, with Juleka right behind him as they survey the scene in the courtyard.

“Akuma,” Juleka breathes.

“Great, just what we needed.” Adrien curses under his breath before slowly starting to walk backwards towards the door. “The point I was trying to tell you is to just, talk to Rose, okay? I promise it’ll go well.”

_How can he be so sure?_

“Wait,” Juleka says in surprise, “where are you—”

“Oh, I, uh, need to go find Marinette and make sure she’s safe!” Adrien grabs the doorknob and pulls it open. “Find some cover in the meantime. I’llbebacksoonbye!”

The door slams shut before she can even open her mouth.

Juleka immediately turns back towards the window, peering out towards the courtyard in the middle of the building. The akuma is wreaking havoc in the center; crowds of students who are trying to run are being shot by some sort of ray, and in an instant, a cloud forms around them. Juleka gasps as she watches the scene.

The clouds dissipate soon enough.

But no one is left.

_They’ve disappeared._

One by one, the akuma shoots rays at those who stand in the courtyard, causing them to vanish from sight. Juleka watches Ladybug and Chat Noir run in and try to cover for as many people as possible, but it’s hard when there are so many students and when the akuma is so agile. Juleka’s ready to duck away so the akuma doesn’t see her in the classroom, when suddenly, a flash of pink running through the courtyard catches her eye.

She stiffens.

_Rose._

Juleka sees the exact moment the akuma looks around the courtyard and fixes their gaze on a familiar blond-haired girl.

She doesn’t think.

One moment she’s standing in the classroom, a mere bystander, and the next she’s throwing the door open and running towards the courtyard, screaming Rose’s name.

She runs as Rose turns back to look at her in shock just as the akuma swivels around.

She runs as the akuma releases a ray, aiming it towards Rose.

Juleka runs as she slams into her friend just as the ray hits them, bursting into a cloud around them as they fall to the ground.

Neither of them feels the hard surface.

They only continue to fall.

* * *

When she looks up, Juleka sees no one at first.

She slowly gets to her feet and looks around. She’s in some sort of white space; there are no walls, and it stretches far with no sign of ending. It doesn’t look like there is any way for her to get out of there.

“Juleka?” a voice calls frantically. “Juleka?”

She jumps in surprise and whips around to see Rose standing a few meters away with her back facing her.

“Rose,” Juleka breathes, closing her eyes and reaching a hand towards her.

“Juleka, are you here?”

Her fingertips reach Rose’s shoulder.

They phase right through.

Juleka’s eyes snap open as she snatches her hand back and gasps.

“I suppose you’re not here, then,” she hears the girl say quietly.

“But I am,” Juleka whispers, “Rose, I. . . .”

And that’s when she looks down and realizes.

_No._

This can’t be happening.

Juleka stumbles backwards and looks down at her palms, ready to see them shaking. . . .

Only for them to not be there at all.

_You’re invisible._

There’s absolutely no way this could be happening. This _can’t_ be happening, not when Rose is right there, not when she’s supposed to be figuring out how to get of here, she _can’t_ be invisible right now and she _can’t—_

_“Do you want to get out of here?”_

Juleka looks up in shock, seeing Rose do the same.

_“Do you want to go back to the real world?”_

The voice—which Juleka presumes is the akuma—echoes throughout the space, sending chills down her back. She sees Rose shudder, equally as worried as Juleka is.

_“This is where you conquer your own insecurities. Face your fears and find the answers you’re looking for. Find the courage to do what’s right, or else. . . ._

_“Or else you’ll stay here forever.”_

Juleka stiffens as the voice fades out, leaving her to ponder the threat on her own.

Surely Ladybug and Chat Noir will fix this, right? She fiddles with her fingers—trying her hardest not to look down at them—as she thinks. How is she even supposed to get out of here? She’s _invisible._ She _can’t_ get out of here; not when she’s like this, and certainly not when Rose doesn’t even realize she’s here.

Juleka looks up, walking around Rose to see her face. Rose stands quietly as if she’s deep in thought.

_What is she thinking?_

Or rather, a better question to ask would be. . . .

_What is her insecurity?_

Suddenly, Rose looks up.

“Juleka?” she asks softly. “Are you there?”

_Yes._

“Hi,” Juleka says. “Can you hear me?”

It’s a lost cause to even ask. Of course she can’t.

“If you’re here, I can’t hear you,” Rose says with a frown, “but I think you must be.”

Juleka freezes. How does she—

“Because your insecurity is being invisible, isn’t it?” she pauses. “You _must_ be here since we were hit together, so you’re invisible. Which is why I can’t see you.”

_She knows._

In hindsight, it shouldn’t really be surprising. Of course she does. No one knows Juleka better than Rose, after all. Of course she knows.

“Which means you have to face that insecurity,” Rose says solemnly. Instead of the bright, cheerful look she always has, she instead scrunches her eyebrows with a serious expression on her face. Juleka has rarely seen her friend like this before; when Rose is serious about something, it means she’s _serious._

(On another note, Juleka also thinks the expression is cute, but now isn’t the time to mull over that.)

“This’ll be silly once we get out of here and I realize you weren’t actually here with me,” Rose says with a soft chuckle. “But I guess it’s easier pretending you’re also here. Kind of like normal, really, with my constant chatter and all, and. . . .” Rose sighs. “But anyways. I guess, if you have to face your insecurity, I have to face mine, too? And oh, Juleka, I’ve never been good with these types of things.”

Juleka watches as Rose nervously shifts from leg to leg, fiddling with her fingers.

 _What_ is _her insecurity?_

That’s the question that runs through Juleka’s mind. It makes her realize: despite all of the time she’s known Rose, despite all of the time they’ve spent together, Juleka has no idea what Rose could say.

The thought terrifies her.

Perhaps she’s never really known Rose all along. Maybe she really does love Nathaniel, perhaps Juleka and Rose were never as close as she thought they were. She could’ve been overthinking their friendship this entire time, everyone else who’d encouraged her could be _wrong,_ and maybe, just maybe, they were just—

Juleka breathes in deeply before letting out a shuddering sigh.

_Just friends this entire time._

It’s painful to think about.

“I haven’t really told anyone this yet,” Rose whispers, looking down at her palms, “But I’m sure some people know, anyways. And it’s stupid!” she exclaims, “that I can’t even tell anyone, because I _know_ there will be people who are accepting, but I guess I just—”

Rose breaks off and looks up with a gasp, staring directly behind her. Juleka turns around to see a door of the sort emerging. It stops as soon as Rose stops speaking.

_Oh._

That’s when Juleka realizes.

“I don’t really know much about labels,” Rose says quietly, continuing. Juleka turns back to look at her. “But I guess. . . .”

Juleka finds herself holding an arm out, trying to reach out with a hand. She’s never seen Rose this way before; she seems so _small,_ so _vulnerable,_ and she wants nothing more than to comfort her and help her through this.

But she can’t.

This is something Rose has to face on her own.

“I guess I’m into girls just like I’m into guys.” 

Juleka’s gaze snaps up to look at her, her eyes wide open in shock.

“A-And I—and I guess I love you in that way, too.”

It takes a moment for the words to sink in.

Rose suddenly squeaks and buries her now-blushing face in her hands. “There, I said it! Can I go home now?”

It takes another moment for her to realize who she’s talking about.

_I love you in that way, too._

If Rose is saying this _now,_ when the only person she’s been addressing this entire time is Juleka. . . .

_I love you._

Juleka is breathless.

_Does she mean me?_

The door that had been forming earlier has now been fully shaped. Rose walks towards it and runs her hand against the door knob, smiling.

“Juleka,” Rose breathes, “look!”

The door.

Slowly, the pieces click in Juleka’s mind.

Rose’s insecurity had been coming out. And now that she’s done so, now that she’s confessed, a door is there waiting for her, waiting so she can finally come out of the closet.

_Oh._

Rose is so _brave._

Juleka can’t help but smile as she sees Rose’s enthusiasm. And the more she thinks about as she stands there, watching Rose, the more she begins to take in what Rose had said. . . .

_I love you in that way, too._

Perhaps she’s really been stupid all along.

“It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way about me,” Rose says softly, “I’ll understand. But I guess I just, well. . . .” she trails off.

Adrien’s advice suddenly comes to mind.

_It took us a while to actually figure out things between us. It was a lot of time we could’ve saved back then if we just voiced the insecurities we had about each other._

_Or rather, the insecurities we had about_ ourselves. . . . _that caused us to feel that way in the first place._

Rose voiced her insecurities; she spoke about them out loud, because for her, that’s the way she has to face them.

But for Juleka, what she has to face is internal. It’s her own thoughts she has to fight to get out of here; it’s her _own_ mind that’s holding her back.

The pieces come together in her mind.

Suddenly, she knows what she has to do.

Juleka closes her eyes and begins to think. She’s always been one to be more in her head; slowly but surely, she lets her thoughts take her on a journey as she stands there.

“Juleka!” Rose exclaims suddenly in surprise. “I-I can see you! I can see your feet!”

She knows how to face her insecurity now.

There’s a reason she was so upset about Nathaniel and Rose; there’s a reason she easily assumed something even though she knew it could never happen.

Juleka isn’t confident; she’s afraid. She hides because she’s been invisible all her life. She’s let herself believe she will _always_ be invisible, and that no matter what she does, it’ll never change.

That mindset isn’t going to be changing overnight. 

But Juleka no longer wants to hide.

She no longer wants to be invisible.

To her, it’s obvious what she has to continue to do.

A tingle goes through her as her body slowly becomes less transparent. Juleka continues to keep her eyes closed. She hears footsteps coming closer, but she ignores the sound, letting herself fully immerse in her thoughts.

_You can do it._

_You’ve got this._

_It’ll be okay._

It’s the mantra Juleka’s been telling herself all along. . . . but she hasn’t fully believed it. She’s doubted herself each time.

Yet despite her thoughts, she isn’t lame, and she certainly isn’t stupid.

She just isn’t confident.

And that’s okay, for now, Juleka thinks. Facing her insecurity here doesn’t mean it’ll automatically go away, and telling herself these thoughts doesn’t mean she’ll always follow them.

But acknowledging it is a start.

Juleka has been invisible all her life, but perhaps now, she’ll try harder to make sure she isn’t any longer.

She smiles as she begins to feel whole again.

Because most of all?

She opens her eyes to see Rose blinking at her with wide eyes.

She has Rose.

Rose, who always sticks by her side, Rose, who knows Juleka better than she knows herself at times, Rose, who she’s always loved and who will always be there for her no matter what.

 _Rose,_ who she has found loves Juleka in the way she loves her, too.

Their gazes meet, and in an instant Rose is running towards her, throwing her arms around Juleka and letting out what almost sounds like a sob as she pulls her into a tight embrace. Juleka melts into her arms and closes her eyes with a smile, recalling everything that had just happened.

_I love you in that way, too._

They stumble to their knees just as the world around them begins to crumble.

* * *

When Juleka opens her eyes again, she finds herself back in the school’s courtyard. The Miraculous Cure is just making its way around the damage; she watches as Ladybug and Chat Noir comfort the victim, while students all around her begin to get to their feet. The akuma has finally been defeated.

But that’s not Juleka’s main focus at the moment. She’s only looking for one person as she scans the courtyard.

_Rose._

It isn’t long before she catches a flash of pink in the corner of her vision. Juleka instantly gets to her feet and heads in that direction. She sees a familiar blond-haired girl get to her feet and turn to face Juleka. Rose’s face lights up the instant they lock gazes.

“Juleka!”

Hearing her name being shouted with so much _affection_ makes her feel emotions she never could have even imagined she would feel. Juleka holds her arms out as Rose runs towards her the same way she had not even minutes earlier, and Juleka laughs as they stumble into each other. Neither cares about the way they crash or the way they fall to the ground. There’s so much _joy_ between them as they hold each other in a tight embrace and don’t let go.

 _“Rose,”_ Juleka breathes, and she hopes Rose can hear in her voice everything she can’t put into words.

It feels like it's been so long and yet so little time since Juleka’s last seen Rose. Since Juleka had tried to confess to Rose earlier today, she’s come to so many other different realizations—and not just realizations about herself, but ones about Rose, too.

_I love you in that way, too._

“Juleka, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Rose murmurs, pulling away from the embrace and letting their eyes meet. “I was worried about you.”

“I was worried about you, too,” Juleka whispers back. For the first time that day, she finally feels as though she’s able to articulate her thoughts. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

Juleka instantly blushes as she watches Rose smile at her, and, seeing the way Rose’s face burns, too, Juleka’s suddenly reminded of what happened with the akuma earlier. Suddenly, there’s only one question she has left.

_Did you really mean what you said?_

Rose seems to realize the exact second Juleka remembers, and looks at her with wide eyes. “Wait. Do you, um, do you remember what happened? With the akuma? And. . . .” she trails off, hesitating. “Do you know everything I said?”

Juleka looks away from Rose’s gaze, suddenly feeling uneasy at the hesitation in her friend’s voice. What does it mean? Does this mean Rose doesn’t like Juleka at all? Not even as a friend? Does this mean—

Juleka stops the thought, recalling what she’d told herself earlier.

_It’s your confidence getting to you. Rose cares about you. She’d never think about you in that way._

With this in mind, Juleka slowly drags her gaze back up to Rose, who bites her lip nervously as she gazes at her. With a bright blush still on her cheek, Juleka nods.

_Yes, I do remember._

If it’s even possible, Rose’s face turns even redder. “Oh! So I-I guess you um, know that, uh, I—”

Juleka meekly nods once again.

“Oh.”

There’s silence.

_You can tell her._

_You know she feels the same way._

Juleka has so many doubts about it, and yet. . . . Rose found the courage to confess, didn’t she? Doesn’t this mean she can find the courage, too?

Juleka clears her throat. “Rose, I, um—”

“Y-You know!” Rose exclaims at the same time Juleka begins her sentence. “Y-You don’t have to feel the same way! You’re my friend first and foremost! A-And I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, and if you do. . . .”

Rose continues to ramble; meanwhile, Juleka doesn’t listen as her mind starts to wander. She recalls all of her thoughts and emotions today: about her confidence, about confessing, and about everyone else around her.

Juleka doesn’t want to be invisible any longer. She doesn’t want to hide.

That applies to her feelings, too.

How will she be able to work on that if she doesn’t try?

It’s this thought that runs through her head as Rose continues to ramble, and, as she remembers Adrien’s advice as well, she realizes there are so many people rooting for her. So many people _believe_ in her. They truly think she can do it. They truly believe she can try.

It isn't right to just let them down.

_You don’t have to be invisible any longer._

“I love you too.”

In the end, Juleka doesn’t really know what compels her to say it. But the moment she speaks, the moment Rose breaks off and looks up at her in shock, the moment Rose’s lips part and their eyes lock as they gaze at each other, Juleka knows she’s done the right thing.

It’s much later when Juleka finds out Nathaniel had been asking Rose to help him with asking Marc on a date all along. Moreso, she realizes that perhaps she and Rose have had a deeper connection than they thought all along.

But, as Rose pulls her down for a kiss and Juleka closes her eyes and reciprocates, all she can think is that _this_ is worth it. This satisfaction at the end. To know that she’s finally been able to get to where she’s wanted to be all along.

Maybe today wasn’t the best day for her to confess; perhaps it’s lucky she and Rose were able to find themselves like this at all.

But Juleka will work on it. She doesn’t want to hide; she’s done being invisible. She’s done being someone she doesn’t want to be. Nothing will change overnight, but she can try.

And, as they pull away and she looks at Rose and they blush, Juleka knows Rose will be trying her hardest to work through her own insecurities, too.


End file.
